The water priestess and the fire priest
by Tom Riddle's reluctant bride
Summary: Serena is the water priestess and Endymion is the fire priest, complete opposites, could love be possible between water and fire?
1. Water

I do not own Sailor Moon, although, I wish I did.

I'm sorry if this story sucks I was trying to get over writers block while I was writing this particular fan fiction, well, enjoy!

**Chapter one-Water**

It was midnight or perhaps a little after, the stars twinkled serenely and the river flowed peacefully.

All was quiet in the Temple of Healing Waters, the fountains (which look almost identical to the great fairy fountains in Legends of Zelda: Ocarina of time) flowed across the shallow depth of its floor like silk.

The water priestess slept uncomfortably on her circular platform, she tossed and turned, her body felt so hot, it overwhelming, she felt like she on fire, it hurt her so much.

Her silvery blonde hair was spread across the platform like flowing water as she tossed and turned.

As a being of water, this was just too much, it hurt so badly, someone from the Temple of Raging Fire was trying to hurt her and most likely they were doing the same to her partner, Malachite, the water priest.

Serena, forced herself awake and struggled to stand and hobble out of the her healing chamber and make her way to one of the grand fountains, she sank to her knees and cupped her hands in the healing water and let it glide over her like satin and silk, relief washing over her, water always beat fire.

Once relief was brought to her she raced through the temple the fountain nearest to her partner's healing chamber to find him doing the same thing she was doing moments ago.

Serena went to her partner's side and stroked his back comfortingly.

"Are you alright, my friend, did one the fire temple's inhabitants reach out to you, as well?" she asked gently.

"Yes, I have a feeling Endymion and Raye have decided it was time their try and prove fire can defeat water, a futile effort" he said, finished with a slightly bitter laugh.

"We must put up our shields, yes water is stronger than fire but still it would not hurt for us to be protected" she said wisely.

"You are right, as always" Malachite said, his smile gentle and warm.

The two soaked water temple inhabitants walked down the concentration chamber to put up their force fields.


	2. Fire

**Chapter two- Fire**

It was hot in the volcano of Raging Fire, but then no one that was there was complaining.

Flames licked the sides of the brimstone temple, the tiki like statues standing beside the temple like fearsome guards, blasts of flame billowing out of their open mouths.

But inside the temple were two beings much more terrifying than the temple itself, Endymion the fire priest and his sister Raye the fire priestess meditating in theri flame chambers, hoping to make it known to the inhabitants of the water temple that they were coming for them.

Endymion slipped off of his flame shaped platform, leaving his chamber to meet up with his sister.

They both smiled deviously at each other once they met up, the water temple would soon fall and fire would prove triumphant.

"What shall we wo do with the priest and priestess of the water temple?" Raye asked, she'd always though Malachite was kinda cute.

"We will decide that later for now we must set out, there is a stop I'd like to make on the way to the water temple" Endymion said, his sensual lips curving in to a smirk.

"Where?" asked Raye, her curiosity quickly rising.

"The temple of Calming Earth" he said, he had the perfect plan, yes it would require lying, but he was the fire priest, bad things are he did best.

Earth always beat water, if he could convice the earth priest and priestess to join nothing would be able to stop him... uh um and Raye.

Very soon, the sweet innocent little water priestess and her partner the water priest would fall.

oooooooh, seems like trouble for the water temple, What will happen? Will Endymion and Raye's nasty plan work? Is this the end for the water temple? Find out in **chapter three- water and fire don't mix!**


	3. Water and fire don't mix!

Okay, after many reviews I have decided to update because I love you all so much.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Chapter 3- water and fire don't mix

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

After receiving Malachites mental message from the other side of the temple, Serena teleported right to him.

Serena walked to her partner nervously after seeing the worried look on his face once he saw her coming.

"What's wrong, my friend?" Serena asked, Malachite looked very worried.

"The fire temple inhabitants have recruited the earth temple inhabitants in their mission, Serena, water is not match for earth, their auras can soak ours right up, like a tree sucks up rain" he said despairingly.

Serena slapped her hands to her mouth, this was awful, what were they going to do!

"There must be something we can do, Malachite, there must" said Serena.

"Let's hope the earth temple inhabitants will believe us that whatever the fire temple inhabitants have told them are lies" said Malachite, his worry still not smited.

Serena plopped down on one of the ice blue seats.

"This is horrible, why can't Endymion and Raye just accept the laws of nature? Why must they hate us so much?" Serena said softly.

Malachite shook his head, meaning he didn't know.

He smiled gently and gathered his friend into his arms and hugged her comfortingly.

"It's going to be alright, we'll find a way to make this all alright again" Malachite said, trying his best to cheer up his partner.

Endymion found himself gripping the edge of the brimstone railing as he gazed into the pool of lava below, using the pool to spy inside the water temple.

Was he jealous of the water priest? For holding the water priestess?

Yes, he knew he was, as strange as it sounded he wanted the water priestess, but how to acquire her?

He would need the earth temple inhabitants to help with this and while they are all at it, they could destroy the water temple while they're there.

Endymion lifted his head letting out manic laughter.

Serena and Malachite gasped offensively, they could hear Endymion's thoughts, how dare he desire a water temple inhabitant!

"I can't believe him, that arrogant jerk, how dare he even think of wanting me and besides, Water and fire don't mix!" she hollered furiously, like the water turning from calm and serene flowing water to a raging typhoon.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Review for chapters! Arigato! I love you all!


	4. Earth

Chapter 4 

**Earth**

Well, at long last here is the fourth chapter of this story, sorry I took so long and thank you for waiting so patiently, now let's get started, shall we?

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Are you certain, Endymion? The Water temple has never done anything like this before" The Earth priest leaned back against a great oak as he listened to the Fire priest speak.

"Yes, Zoicite, I am for certain, the great fires of my temple have foreseen an uprising from the Water temple, the ones trying to take over were the Water priest and priestess" Endymion lied through his teeth.

"Greatly disturbing this is, but what to do? We must have perfect proof of your claims other than what your fires have told you, Lita and I's trees have never spoken like that about the Water temple priest and priestess or them having a hostel takeover in the works" Zoicite said suspiciously.

"I have often heard the Water priestess saying that water is always superior, surely that means that she and Malachite are planning something, like total control over all of the elements" Endymion exclaimed with fake realization and not adding that she meant only to fire.

"I believe I have heard her saying something like that to you, very well, we will help you stop them, I will go and fetch Lita" said Zoicite and then disappearing in a swirl of green leaves.

Raye appeared in a burst of flame just as the Earth priest disappeared.

"We have succeeded, sister" Endymion said, grinning maliciously.

"But how will we keep the priest and priestess of the Water temple from talking and blowing our cover" said Raye.

"I have considered that, we will only have the Earth temple inhabitants just tear down the Water force fields for us" said Endymion.

Raye disappeared as she sensed Zoicite and Lita approaching.

Just as soon as Raye was gone, Lita and Zoicite appeared in swirls of leaves.

"I am so glad you both decided to help us in our noble cause, we only need for you to tear down the water force fields and then we can take care of the rest" said Endymion, faking gratefulness.

Zoicite and Lita nodded, not wanting to be near the Fire temple inhabitants longer than they needed to be.

The four elemental beings appeared in swirls of leaves and bursts of flames in front of the Water temple.

"They are here!" gasped Serena, moving away from the pool of mirror like water of the fountain she was using to watch them "And the Earth temple priest and priestess are indeed with them, and worse! They are not staying with the Fire inhabitants! Oh, Malachite, we are in danger!"

"We must go now and pray, our only hope is to appeal to the gods, a breeched temple has never happened before" said Malachite.

"The force fields are now down, you two are now on your own," said Zoicite, him and Lita then disappearing in swirls of leaves.

Endymion burst out laughing once they were gone, those two were so stupid!

Endymion and Raye then went into the temple to take their prisoners.

(A\N: well, it looks like Malachite and Serena are in big trouble now, what will happen? Well give me some suggestions and I will pick one! See you guys later! I love you! Bye! Sorry it was so short!)


	5. Light and Endymion's reasons why

hey everyone, thank you for being oh so patient and now I will reward you with the next chapter, enjoy!  
no flames or rude comments, but POSITIVE or HELPFUL criticism is always welcome. 

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Chapter 5

"The bastards, I knew they would turn traitor" Andrew, priest of light growled, running an annoyed hand through his yellow blonde hair as he drew in information from the suns rays.  
Mina nodded solemly "They never had any regard for the rules, but what are we to do to help Serena and Malachite.  
Andrew sigh, Endymion had planned well, he had already taken the water temple inhabitants to the fire temple... where surely their strength was dwindling.  
"We will have to inform the other temples, hopefully we can force Endymion and Raye into submission" Andrew said, sinking down into a bright yellow armchair.  
Mina in turn agreed, this did seem the only way to stop the fire temple inhabitants.

Serena lay panting in Endymion's chamber, resting uncomfortably on his flame shaped platform, she could feel her strength disipating, she felt weak and tired.  
"Aw, poor little water priestess, so weak and helpless here in my domain" Endymion said, circling the platform "Exactly where and how I want you.  
"You... are...a...monster" Serena huffed breathlessly, "How...can...you...do..this...to...us.  
"Easily" Endymion said nastily, a his eyes holding anger as he recalled the past "You rejected me, all those centuries ago, long before we took form.  
"Endymion... i was... a great ocean... and you... were a giant volcano" Serena explained "It was the ...way of nature for ...me to reject you... as it is... even now.  
Rage took Endymion's face as he yanked the weakened priestess up by the color of her uniform "You do not seem to understand your predicament, either you choose to love me or the element of water will perish forever!" Endymion raged at her furiously.  
Serena weakly smiled "You really are pathetic.  
With a cry of frustration, Endymion flung her hard back down to the platform and stormed out of the room.  
Serena looked to the heated rock ceiling in despair.  
'someone please help us!'

(A/N: sorry that was so short, but I am not sure yet exactly how i want this to go, just go ahead and review and I will decide very soon. I love you all! Ja ne!)


	6. A meeting and Water in distress

Hey people, sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but things have been hectic for me lately, well anyway, here is the naext chapter, enjoy!

Chapter 4

It had been a week and things looked hopeless, Serena wasted away in Endymion's chamber, the raging heat weaking her along with Endymion ravishing her every night against her will, now that took alot of energy, resisting that fierce fire priest.  
She wondered if Malachite was doing any better, she doubted that, these fire temple inhabitants were relentless.  
"Someone... help me... its so hot".

In the Metal Temple, The Metal Priest, Diamond, was yanked from his meditating by the distressed cries of a fellow elemental.  
"Serena" He murmured softly "She is in horrible trouble, Malachite as well, I must alert Haruka.  
Standing up from his round metal platform, Diamond strode gracefully from the room to tell the Metal Priestess the disturbing news.  
It seemed other elementals were responding to the distressed cries of the Water Temple inhabitants, the Ice Temple was already joining up with the Light Temple even as Diamond was sensing the disturbance, It seemed Amy and Sapphire of the Ice Temple were very sensitive when it came to sensing anything about the Water Temple.  
Haruka and Diamond were soon to join Mina and Andrew as well.  
"The others will arrive soon, but right we must start to make plans immediately on what we should do about Endymion and Raye's betrayel, this is a complete outrage!" Andrew said, addressing the group of elementals that seemed to be getting larger as he spoke, Yanten and Michiru of the Wind Temple had just arrived along with a guilty looking Lita and Zoicite of the Earth Temple, it seemed now that only Trista and Artemis of the Shadow Temple were missing.  
"Whatever we do, we must do it quickly, Serena and Malachite won't last much longer in the Fire Temple" Sapphire said softly "They are fading fast.  
"This is terrible, if they go, so does the element of Water" Andrew said with a sigh.  
"I don't think Endymion quite understands that Serena and Malachite will die if they are kept at the Fire Temple" Suggested a newly arrived Artemis of the Shadow Temple.  
"Perhaps, that is a possibility" Andrew said, an elegant finger pressed to his lips in thought.  
"This is our fault, we should have seen through his trick" Zoicite said guiltily, his eyes full of guilt and remorse.  
Andrew smiled softly "No, my friend, you were only trying to help a fellow elemental, you knew not of Endymion and Raye turning traitor.  
Zoicite smiled at the priest of Light in thankfulness "Thank you, my friend, your forgiveness means much to Lita and I.  
Lita nodded in agreement, smiling warmly at Andrew, now she new why she had fallen in love with him, he was so gentle and warm.  
"No! They are the reason that Serena and Malachite have been taken! They do not deserve forgiveness!" Diamond growled.  
Haruka couldn't help but agree with Diamond, it was indeed the Earth Temple's fault they were in this mess.  
Andrew sighed and smiled gently at the Metal Temple inhabitants "Diamond, Haruka, I know you are upset but now is not the time to be unforgiving, we must focus on Serena and Malachite".

"Ohhh! My head!" Malachite groaned weakly, stirring awake.  
He suddenly remembered why he was so weak and where he was, the Fire Temple!  
"So you're awake, huh?" a sultry, feminine voice said.  
"Raye! Release Serena and I at once!" Malachite huffed weakly.  
"No can do" Raye whispered seductively, crawling on top if the weak Water Priest laying upon her flame shaped platform "I have desired you for far too long to release you, as my brother has long desired the Water Priestess.  
Malachite mentally cursed in frustration as Raye slipped her hand down his silvery blue Hakrim and wrapped her fingers around his manhood.  
"Do you like this, Water Priest? Do I please you?" Raye murmured seductively, using her spare hand to stroke his side.  
"Nay! You do not!" Malachite hissed weakly.  
"Oh well, it doesn't matter" She said with a shrug and allowed a sultry grin to slide across her lips "Perhaps I should seduce you then.  
The weakened priest groaned and just laid there on the platform as the Fire Priestess removed his Hakrim and set to 'seducing' him.

Endymion came into his chambers, stalking slyly towards the weak priestess upon his platform "I have returned, my darling.  
Serena refused to look at him for fear that all the awful things he did to her body over the past week would flash before her memory.  
With a lustful grin, Endymion crawled atop the priestess and toyed with the waistband to her silvery blue Hakrim "You missed me, didn't you my love, no need to deny it.  
Serena drew in a shaky breath, she was so weak, she was certain she could not even attempt to fight him off this time "Please... no... I do not... want this.  
"I don't care" was all he said and he removed the Hakrim, along with the top half, then removing her undergarments.  
"You are so beautiful" Endymion said, cupping a rip breast in his large hand "I want you so badly.  
A tear slid down Serena's cheek as he bent down his head and took a rosy nipple into his mouth and sucked upon it.  
She prayed as Endymion made love to her against her will that help would come, that the Fire Temple's betrayel would be known, she could only pray...

(A/N: Alright then, I updated, aren't I just so good to all of you! Anyway, review and I shall update! Love you all! Ja ne) 


	7. The End Has Come

_**Hey there people, sorry for the long wait on this story, but here is thelast chapter, I hope you all enjoy it and will leave loads of lovely reviews for me, Luv yall lots!  
Enjoy!

* * *

**_

**Chapter 5**

Andrew stood upon the sun shaped platform in the golden temple of Light, his hands folded Japanese style and his eyes closed over his teal eyes, Mina elsewhere in the temple upon her own platform in her sacred chamber doing the very same.  
All the elementals were doing this, concentrating their great power to subdue Endymion and Raye, to weaken them enough to capture them, hopefully with all of them , it would be enough.

Endymion lurched off of Serena, stumbling to floor, a cry of pain escaping him as the powers of his fellow elementals overwhelmed him, "You traitors! How dare you do this.  
'We could say the same for you, Endymion, You will be punished for your ultimate betrayal!' Andrew's voice echoed all around the vast chamber.  
'You have betrayed us all! You must be punished!' Trista's voice exclaimed in a booming echo around the chamber.  
'Your arrogance has become both and your sister's downfall Endymion! You both were always so greedy! Punishment!' Diamond's voice boomed around the chamber.  
'They caused harm to two of their fellow elementals! Punish them now!" Haruka's voice stormed.  
'Traitors! Punish Them!" Sapphire and Amy's voices echoed together.  
'Punishment for the traitors!' Artemis's voice rang thought the chamber 'Deceitful pair! Punish them!' Zoicite and Lita's voice rang together.  
'They have turned to wickedness! Punishment is called for!' came the echo of Yanten and Michiru's voices.  
'Cruel they have become! Punishment!" Hollored Hotaru's voice.  
'Evil! Punish the evil ones!' Rini's voice echoed in the room.  
A short silence followed the voting of the elementals of the fire temple inhabitant's fates and then Andrew's voice was heard once more.  
'It has been decided! We the betrayed elements have spoken! You will be punished! Both you and your sister!' Andrew's voice declared 'The gods will see to your punishment!'.  
And with that, Endymion could no longer feel the presence of his fellow elementals, they had left him, abandoned him.  
He looked up at the weakened water priestess struggling to breath on his flame shaped platform, he smirked, deciding to have some more fun with her before he and Raye were 'punished'.  
"Please…" The weak water priestess whispered softly "Leave me…I do not… wish for your… vile hands to… touch me, the gods… will soon rectify… what you have… already done".  
Endymion crawled on top of Serena. "You think the gods can do anything to me!" He seethed at her "I have become powerful, dear Serena, more powerful than any of you knew".  
Serena's fading ocean blue eyes gazed sadly up at him "I pity you, you have …turned your back on …who you once …were, you have …forgotten how to …feel and to love".  
"And you just haven't tasted yet the dark side, my sweet water priestess" He drawled arrogantly "But you soon will".  
"May the gods… forgive you… for your wickedness… Endymion" Serena murmured softly, her eyes holding sadness for the fallen fire priest "Raye as well".  
And with that, the beautiful priestess's eyes softly closed and she exhaled for the very last time.  
"No!" Endymion cried, never meaning for this to happen, for it to go this far.  
He also knew that he had committed a horrible crime, no doubt Raye had too, for Malachite was most likely dead as well, sure enough, Endymion heard his sister's mourning wails.  
A tear escaped Endymion eyes, he never meant for this to happen, he never intended to kill anyone, especially not Serena and Malachite, he was now responsible for all water on earth disappearing forever.  
Endymion picked up the dead priestess and walked from his chamber, walking the halls and exiting the fire temple, laying her on the warm brimstone ground.  
"I am ready to be punished" He said softly, sadly "I had not meant to kill her or Malachite, I have wronged this world by robbing them of the water temple inhabitants, I deserve punishment, I ask you not, Great Ones, to be merciful, I do not deserve that, spare Raye, it is my fault that she has become the way she is now".  
'Endymion' many ethereal voices said at once 'You have become a traitor, why'  
"My lust for the water priestess and the fact the our elements were enemies forced me to act the way I did, my actions were my own fault and I deserve your punishment" Edymion said sadly, tears now flowing.  
'We will give you another chance, as requested by the water priestess upon her dying breath, we will have time turned back to where this ALL started, you will be given one chance to change this, to undo it, use this chance well Fire Priest!' The voices of the gods declared.  
Before Endymion could speak, he was blinded by bright white light and he knew no more.

* * *

**_Hope you all enjoyed that, I worked very hard and gave myself a headache with how to make it all work, the epilouge will be in soon, and no I do not plan to make a sequel on this, so please do not ask me, I love you all loads! See ya soon!_**


	8. Epilogue

_**Here it is folks, the Epilogue and the end of this story Sniff sniff it's come to soon, but anyway, please enjoy and let me all know how much you liked it.

* * *

**_

**Epilogue**

Endymion stood in the forest with his sister, Raye, waiting for the earth temple inhabitants to show up, but this time, he would not be here to tell deceitful lies, he was going to take the chance the merciful gods gave him and his sister.  
"Raye" He said softly "Let's go.  
Raye smiled and nodded, but she knew she would always love her handsome water priest, surely as Endymion would always love the water priestess, but they understood now, they understood there are just some things you cannot have, no how much you truly want them, sometimes it just wasn't meant to be yours.

A month later, Serena married Zoicite, the priest of Earth, and Endymion was there at the wedding, but he merely smiled sadly, yes, he didn't want her to get married, but he then again, he wanted her to be happy, Diamond the priest of metal was gloomy about all of it, but he as well kept his mouth shut, wanting only happiness for the water priestess.  
Andrew closed the sacred book of the gods, used specially for the marriage ceremonies of the elemental priest's and priestesses.  
He smiled over the gathering of elementals, this truly was a happy day, everything was perfect.  
The world was at peace.

* * *

**_Thats that, the end, hope you enjoyed it, have a good night everybody!_**

**_-Tom Riddle's reluctant bride._**


	9. Alternate Epilogue

_**Here you are yall, an alternate ending!  
Enjoy!

* * *

**_

**Alternate Epilogue**

Endymion stood in the forest with his sister, Raye, waiting for the earth temple inhabitants to show up, but this time, they would not be here to tell deceitful lies, they were going to take the chance the merciful gods gave them.  
"Raye" He said softly "Let's go.  
The raven haired fire priestess nodded, agreeing with her brother, but knowing he was sad, he truly loved the water priestess, enough to give her up if necessary, but Raye was going to make sure he understood he could still pursue his beloved just as long as things went differently.

Three years had passed, and during that time Endymion had visited the water temple at Raye's urgings to court the water priestess properly.  
And now three year later, here he was, preparing for his wedding day.  
Endymion could not help but smile, his dreams were coming true, and this time there was no death or destruction, only love and joy.  
He straightened his formal red hakama and smoothed out the white robe tucked into it, he knew he looked good, no doubt Serena would look stunning in her formal attire as well.  
He smiled as he left the room in which he dressed in and went out into the court yard of the great temple of the elements, where the wedding ceremonies where held when a priest and priestess fell in love, and at the alter stood Andrew with his golden book, the book which when the words inside were read by Andrew, he and Serena would be husband and wife.  
He grinned joyfully and went up to stand beside Andrew at the alter as they waited for Serena to walk down the isle.  
Endymion looked to the sky and mouth a silent thank you to the gods for his second chance, this was truly going to be a wonderful eternity.

* * *

_**Next time when you do not like the ending or something, ask for an alternate ending, and if enough ask I will do so, but do not go and insult me like that again, I am more than willing to write alternate's for my beloved readers, so next time as I said before, just ask and you shall recieve. I love you guys, remember that.**_


End file.
